Ошибка
by miko Xellia
Summary: Мой первый фик по Ину-Яше... Вы думали наш ханьо стал добреньким! Как бы не так!Или нет?.. Но все равно Кагоме ему покажет!Жду Отзывов!Yunalove сабака .mail.Ру
1. Глава 1 Коечто

Ошибка.

Глава 1. Кое-что..

Примечания:Я не стану начинать с пролога...Так как глава 1 может вполне им быть)

-Вот значит как ты решил поступить,да?..

Руки, держащие лук, дрожали. Но не от усталости, а от шока. Девушка сама даже не пыталась скрыть дрожь. Глаза были на мокром месте, но она не могла позволить себе заплакать. Не при нем. Никогда больше. Ни-ко-гда.

-Кех. Будто ты сама не знала.

-Я...Я верила тебе!Ты же сам сказал...

-ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛ?

-Что останешься ханьо для меня..

-Я сказал что останусь еще на какое-то время, девчонка. Или ты совсем стала глухой? Я же тебе с самого начала говорил, что ты для меня не больше чем знакомая...

-А зачем ты спасал меня? Зачем при опасности кидал в колодец?..

-А как бы я без твоего чутья камня смог его собрать?-парировал он.

Пришлось посильнее открыть глаза, что бы слезы не смогли вырваться наружу, и сжать губы, что бы отчаянный крик не вырвался наружу.

-Я не верю тебе! Инуяша, это не ты!..

-О, скоро ты будешь права. Когда я, - полудемон игриво покрутил в пальцах маленький блестящий камень.- стану настоящим демоном.И... Кагоме, фех, прекрати ломать драму. Тебе просто лучше смыться в свое время через этот треклятый колодец.-промурлыкал он излишне ласково.

Лук затрещал от силы, с которой натягивали тетиву.

-Ты же не сможешь меня убить, девчонка. Ты любишь меня, и поэтому не сможешь.А мы, демоны, не любим, и нам легче. Так что, знаешь ли...

-Хватит.-Холодно, отрешенно произнес голос Кагоме.

-Я ненавижу тебя.

Юная мико направила поточнее стрелу на полудемона.

- И решу эту проблему раньше чем ты станешь демоном.

-Кагоме?..

-Ты больше никому не причинишь боль.

Песик насторожился. От девушки исходит запах тревоги и опасности. Для самого демона. Стрела, прижатая к луку, наполнилась голубым светом.

-Покончим с этим.

"Ненавижу тебя...Ненавижу... Ненавижу !!!"

Резким движением Кагоме отправила стрелу в смертельный полет. Она была похожа на падующую звезду, или комету. За ней вилась длинная и красивая голубая дорожка, которая неожиданно вспыхнула и исчезла,как обычно при столкновении с жертвой.

-ИНУЯША-А...

-э?

-Сидеть.

Бах!

-Стерва!

-сидеть!

Бах!

-Дрянь!

-Сиде...Хотя нет.

Кагоме опустилась рядом с припечатанным к земле демоном и мило улыбнулась, взъерошив его волосы.

-Инуяша, дорогой...

-Д-да?

Полудемон порозился ее тону голоса. Обычно, мико говорила так только тогда, когда очень злилась, или когда он проявлял к ней заботу... Но почему же кажеться, что тут не замешано ни то, ни другое?

-Знаешь, я больше не буду говорить это слово, если ты кое-что мне пообещаешь.

С одной стороны, предложение заманчивое. Наплетешь ей чего-нибудь, и не будет она на кажом углу его усаживать. С другой, все это очень подозрительно.

Руки Кагоме потянулись к ушам демона...

-Ладно-ладно!Че ты хотела?

Мико наклонилась к нему близко-близко. их лица были напротив друг друга. Только вот Инуяша лежал а Кагоме сидела. Девушка посмотрела в его глаза и мысленно ухмыльнулась.

-Повторяй за мной.Я..

-Я...

-Дам.

-Дам...

-Пощупать.

-Пощупать...Э?КАГОМЕ, ТЫ ...

-Повторяй-повторяй. Свои.

-Св-в-вои...

Инуяша жутко покраснел и отодвинулся от нее, ведь четки уже перестали действовать.

-Ушки.

-Ушки...Что?Нет! Нет! Не-е-ет!

-Кава-а-ай!!!

-НЕЕЕТ!!!!

Кагоме потянулась к белым треугольничкам на голове полудемона и ласково потрепала их. "Такие мягкие..."

-К...К...Кагоме-чан...-раздался новый голос.Испуганный и такой знакомый..

-Шиппо?- девушка оторвалась от изучения ушек демона и повернулась к лисенку.-Почему ты такой бледный?

-Н..Нараку...Напал..

Ханьо мигом поднялся с земли,и одним движением закинул Кагоме к себе за спину.

-ГДЕ?!Быстро, Шиппо!

Была битва. Ужасная и беспощадная.

Наркаку был как никогда настроен расправиться со всей командой Инуяши любыми способами. И все сомневались, что смогут выиграть. И если бы не Сещемару с его ущемленным достоинством, и Кога с его любовью к Кагоме и желанием защитить, вряд ли что-нибудь вышло. Когда все уже были на грани отчаянье, появились они. И их целеустремленность, упрямство и уверенность в том, что они выиграют придали сил команде. И битва вновь закипела, и они вновь сошлись в страшной схватке, с удвоенной силой нападая на злодей.

И похоже, их просьбы были услышаны. Нараку ослаб. И уже готовил силы для последнего, наимощнейшего темного удара. И появилась Кагоме. В ее эилах кипела ненависть к этому порождению тьмы, и было одно желание -- покончить с ним.Только что у них на глазах умер Кохаку. Упал бездыханным телом, и Санго сорвалась. Псы-демоны благодаря их острому нюху, чувствовали вкус ее слез, витавший в воздухе. И еще запах отчаянья и злости. По ауре ее вполне можно было сейчас спутат,ь с неслабым демоном... Мироку,как и Кагоме, задело горе Санго. Не обращая внимания на голоса, которые внутри него кричали и рыдали,умоляя ничего не делать, он все-таки открыл Казаану, и злобные пылающие ядовито-зеленым пчелы засасывались в нее.

Все или ничего.

Пришло время.

Кагоме натянула тетиву , и стрела начала наполняться яростным темно-голубым цветом. Словно сила, которая жаждала освобождения, вырвалась на волю. И мико выстрелила.И вместе с выстрелом услышала крики друзей. Хирайкоцу, Казаана, Казе но Кизу... И спокойный, так и разящий презрением голос Сещемару. Все было закончено, этой битве пришел конец. Они атаковали одновременно, с разных фронтов, и Нараку просто не мог защититься от них всех.

Они собрали все свои силы, все горе и боль, и поставили все на финальный удар. И ставка окупилась, они вышли победителями в этой схватке.

Санго и Кагоме, жмурившись на теплое солнце ,лежали на траве и разговаривали в полголоса. Рядом с ними сидел Шиппо и заинтересованно налюдал за полетом яркой бабочки, которая то взмывала вверх, то резко летела вниз. "Вот камикадзе"подумала еще тогда Кагоме.

-Эй, Кагоме! - послышался мужской голос. -Поди сюда.

-Сам иди. Не видишь, мне тут так хорошо...

-Мм...Кагоме-чан, я вас отсавлю...Хоши-сама, покажите мне тот цветок,который так хотели..

Санго мило улыбнулась и легкой,прогулочной походкой, дошла до монаха, сидевшего около дерева в тени.

-Чего тебе , Инуяша? - с легким раздражением спросила юная мико. Нет, ну ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ее было поднимать, когда она уже так хорошо пригрелась на солнышке...

-Пойдем пройдемся...Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное...

Всюду летали бабочки. Даже не верилось, что их может собраться столько, да и еще в таком количестве. Как будто пестрые и яркие цветы вдруг обрели крылья и воспарили в воздух.

Солнце мягко грело своими лучами, и дул легкий-легкий ветерок. Вокруг простиралась зеленая поляна. И только где-то вдали, совсем далеко виднелся лес.

Но кому-то было совсем не до любования этими живописными видами…

Кагоме медленно, чуть отставая от Инуяши, брела рассеянно смотря на землю.Что он хочет ей сказать?.. Почему не сказал при Санго, Мироку и Шиппо? А вдруг он хочет признаться ей в…

«Чушь.» - Кагоме замотала головой. « Навряд ли…»

А вдруг…А вдруг он хочет сказать ей, что бы она возвращалась ?И больше никогда-никогда не приходила? От этой мысли на глаза наворачивались слезы…

-Ну вот.- спокойно сказал Инуяша и остановился. Но поворачиваться лицом к Кагоме не спешил.

-Что?.. Зачем ты привел меня сюда? – тихо проговорила она, стараясь скрыть дрожащие нотки в голосе. Возможно, ей показалось, или нет, но кажеться температура вокруг них понизилась…

Девушке стало тревожно. Дышала она часто, и беспокойно.

-Хех. Ты задумывалась, что будешь делать, после того как соберешь Шикон? – в своей обычной манере проговорил полудемон.

- Я… - Врать ей не хотелось. – Да.

- Похоже, пора тебе осуществить свой план.

Что он имеет в виду?.. А если он говорит, про то что ей надо вернуться? Или про то, что бы она оставалась с ним тут, в средневековье? Черт… Постоянно, когда она думала об этом, она не могла определиться. Мысли постоянно упрямо уходили в сторону от таких размышлений.

- Что ты собираешься делать с камнем? – продолжил он.

-Я…Я не знаю. – буркнула она, обняв себя за плечи, что бы хоть как-то унять начинающуюся дрожь. – Я думаю, это зависит от того, что я выберу.

Инуяша резко развернулся, и прижал ее к себе.

-Ты… Ты ведь сделаешь свой выбор правильно… Ведь да? – спросил он, зарываясь носом ей в волосы, и вздыхая их чудный аромат.

-Инуя…

-Ш-ш. Просто молчи. Я тебя не тороплю.

Кагоме слабо кивнула и прижалась к груди ханьо. На глаза, в который раз за день, отчаянно наворачивались слезы. Полудемон приподнял ее голову за подбородок и приблизился. Щеки девушки неосмысленно покраснели. И они поцеловались. Затем ханьо резко отстранился и слабо улыбнулся.

- Прощай , Кагоме.

В сердце кольнуло.

-Прощай?

Ответа не последовало. Точнее, Инуяши рядом уже не было. Его красное хаори и серебряные волосы виднелись уже не совсем далеко, но уже и не близко…

Кагоме машинально коснулась Шикона на шее...

Эта привычка выработалась с первого же дня пребывания в Сенгоку. Просто, он был такой гладкий и такой притягивающий.

…И почувствовала пустоту. Цепочка из зубьев все еще смиренно висела на шее, но главной вещи не было.

Инуяша забрал Шикон.

Он обманул ее.

Ужасно обманул.

Ты предал меня…

Девушка наконец-таки смогла нормально двигаться. И вместе с этой способностью, проявилась и недавно исчезнувшая способность чувствовать. В груди накопился огромный пульсирующий болью ком. Но даже врачи бы ничего не смогли с ним сделать, ведь то был ком в душе..

Сердце отчаянно билось, на глаза накатились горячие и отчаянные слезы.

-Я ненавижу тебя!

Захотелось просто сжаться в комок, и лежать так вечность.

Девушка резко сдвинулась с места и побежала к временному лагерю.

Санго и остальные очень удивились, увидев Кагоме схватившую лук с колчаном стрел.

-Напали? – обеспокоенно спросил Шиппо.

-Нет. Я тренируюсь. –как можно холоднее сказала мико и со скоростью ветра побежала на опушку… А потом добежала до леса…

Грудь все так же бешено болела, и яростная птица, чье имя Боль, и ее сестра Месть рвались на волю.

-Я ненавижу тебя! - кричала Кагоме, до боли сжимая лук, и зная, что тут ее никто не услышит…

Она пыталась не зареветь. Часто смахивая накатывающиеся слезы с глаз и еще быстрее бежав в лес.

Он тут… Он за все ответит… Не медли, он это заслужил…

-Отстаньте от меня!..- яростно кричала девушка. – Инуяша…

Зачем ты его ищешь, девочка? Думаешь, что он предал тебя? Он же всего потерянный ребенок, который обрел свободу… Что ты от него хотела? Каждый имеет право на ошибки.

- Он просто играл со мной! Поцеловал…- девушка смахнула очередные слезы. – И бросил! Эгоист…Все для своей выгоды! Он что, не понимает, что я люб… - продолжала спор с самой собой она.

Любишь? Ха-ха.Ты действительно думаешь, что такое существо как он заслуживает настоящей любви?

-Не люблю! Ненавижу!!!

Правильно… Он демон, и всегда им был. Просто иногда, его человеческая половина вырывалась на свободу…

Совсем рядом мелькнуло красное хаори демона.

Тебе сегодня везет! Вот он! Смотри! Направь лук на него и выстрели своей святой стрелой! Он больше никому не причинит вреда!

Он просто ребенок, Кагоме… Потерянный и слабый . Пойми же это, и прости его..

-Инуяша-а!

Черт. Он так отчаянно искал место подумать над своим будущим превращением, что совсем забыл подстраховаться. Полудемон замер около толстого дерева, за которым вполне можно было спрятаться во весь рост и ширину.

Послышались сбивчивые шаги.

« Устала.» сделал вывод демон. « Видимо, бежала. Господи, да что ей от меня надо?»

Глупый вопрос. Шикон и твою жизнь. Всё.

Девушка остановилась и попыталась отдышаться.

-Ненавижу тебя… Ненавижу… - она подняла взгляд к небу. – Ты убил ее… Быстро убил… Ее больше нет, Инуяша… Моей любви больше нет …

Прятавшийся ханьо ошарашено вздохнул.

Кагоме резко схватила лук и направилась в сторону шороха.

- Выходи, предатель.

Эти слова подействовали на него больнее, чем пощечина. Захотелось повиноваться ей, и он ничего не смог с собой сделать. Уверенной походкой полудемон вышел из-за дерева и оглядел мико презрительным взглядом.

-Че тебе?

-Значит.. Вот значит, как ты решил поступить, да?..

Юная мико опустилась на колени и замерла. Половина ее души только что умерла. Глаза стали пустыми и равнодушными, как у куклы. Сил плакать не было. Не было сил ни на что. Ни на чувства, ни на слезы, ни больше на жизнь.

-Все-таки решила пойти по моим стопам… - насмешливо произнес женский голос.

Кикйо вышагнула из тени и спокойно подошла к полудемону, который, как и много лет назад, был припечатан к дереву.

- Интересно, что же мне теперь делать? Единственная цель моей новой жизни выполнена…Правда, не мной. Хех … Что и ждать от своей реинкарнации…

Мико подошла поближе к Кагоме и опустилась рядом с ней.

-Кагоме, девочка, скажи, как ты сумела наложить печать?

Молчание. Кикйо нахмурилась, встала и молча, ушла. Ничего от этой девчонки не добьешься. Дура. Убила демона и страдает. Дура.

-Кагоме-чян!..

Санго замерла , только увидев припечатанного Инуяшу и полулежавшую Кагоме.

-Боги, что тут произошло?..

Ты сделала это. Рада? Почему же нет?

-Я люблю его… - прошептала Кагоме одними губами, и весь мир погрузился в темноту, в которой мико сейчас так нуждалась…

Конец первой главы.

Напишите отзывы на ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!)))


	2. Глава 2 Что я?

Глава 2.Что - я?

Кагоме подняла взгляд наверх и увидела соломенное покрытие.Пару минут она просто так лежала,пытаясь понять что произошло и что происходит,но,не добившись результатов решила приступать от пассивных к активным действиям.Мико медленно,и держась за раскалывающуюся от боли голову,встала.А затем так же упала и то ли заснула,то ли лишилась сознания.

Второе пробуждение было более приятным. Солнце уже заканчивало свой дневной оборот,а в хижине стоял вкусный запах сушеных трав.Встала Кагоме тоже,как обычно.Вообщем,здоровье вернулось в норму.Выйдя из домика,мико первым делом глубоко вздохнула воздух.

-Мико-сама очнулась...-послышалось с разных сторон.

Кагоме похлопала глазами.С чего это ее начали называть "мико"?Вроде бы,она просила селян называть ее просто "Кагоме",так как "мико"раздражало Инуяшу.Возможно,он просто вспоминал Кикио.А может,он просто хотел что бы она не становилась еще более похожей на Кикио?Кагоме оглядела себя и нервно вздохнула.Ну зачем ее переодели в это красно-белое одеяник?Что,ее новая чистая школьная форма кому-то не понравилась?

-Кагоме-чян!-послышался голос.

Кагоме огляделась и увидела идущую к ней Санго. ПОмахала ей и улыбнулась.

-Добрый вечер!А где остальные?

-Мироку, - глаза охотницы нехорошо блеснули.-Наверняка на реке.Шиппо-чян вместе с Каэде-сама ушли в лес.-ответила она.

-А Инуяша?-удивленно спросила Кагоме и потерла виски в приступе находящей головной боли.

-Вы же...Ну ты же...-после пяти секунд молчания промямлила подруга.

-Что - я?-не поняла Кагоме.

-Ты запечатала его, Кагоме-чян.-Наконец призналась Санго и начала нервно стукать друг о друга указательные пальцы.

У мико в голове вмиг пронеслись события прошедших нескольких дней. Победа над Нараку,освобождение от осколка Кохаку, поцелуй с Инуяшей...Его предательство...

Вы когда нибудь любили и ненавидили одновременно? Кагоме - да. Но ненависть была отчасти больше,так как делилась она и на саму девушку тоже.

"Я что, не могла просто с ним поговорить...Когда же я стала такой?.."второй раз в жизни задалась этим вопросом она.

-Прости,Санго -чян, мне нужно срочно идти!-извинилась мико.

И побежала в ту сторону,в которую обычно шла домой. На деревню постепенно опустились сумерки.Запели скрипучим голосом цикады. НАконец, Кагоме остановилась от бега и посмотрела на Священное Дерево.

Он там...Там,с другой стороны..

Перед глазами вспыхнул свет.

-Инуяша..?

-Кагоме,дитя,что ты тут делаешь?- как всегда ласково спросила Каэде,опуская ветхий фонарь.

-Каго-о-о-ме!-Шиппо в мгновение оказался на руках ошарашеной мико.

-Я...Гуляла.-объяснилась она.-А вы что тут ?..

Старая мико с лисенком переглянулись.

-мы пришли посмотреть на ИНуяшу! - сказал кицунэ.

Кагоме медленоо обошла Древо, и посмотрела на него.

-Инуяша...-прошептала она,чувствуя как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Ханьо был там. Припечатан, как и раньше,и выглядел точь-в-точь так же...Серебрянные волосы, слегка прикрывающие лицо и отбрасывающие на него тени. Спокойное выражение лица.Будто вот-вот проснется.

-Кагоме...-сказала Каэде,поняв состояние воспитанницы. Но больше слов не было.

Если она его сейчас освободит,все уже не будет как раньше. Никогда не будет. Он или попытается ее убить, как тогда, когда он принял ее за Кикио, или...Второе "Или" не находилось.Но освободить его так хотелось, броситься к нему и обнять,и извиняться, извиняться пока он с концами не простит ее, пусть даже для этого потребуется вечность.

А еще хотелось вновь запечатать его жизнь в этой стреле и никогда больше не видеть его. Жить, забыв об существовании некоего полудемона, разбившего ей сердце.

Я ненавижу тебя.

Я люблю тебя.

От размышлений поглубже ее спасла все та же бабушка Каэде.

-Я все понимаю, Кагоме.-кивнула она.-Если ты захочеш вернуться домой и больше никогда не уходить.Ты можешь оставит Шикон тут, дорогая, мы же узнали, что он не обязателен.

-Не хочу. - затрясла головой мико.-не хочу уходить!Я..Я не знаю чего я хочу.И почему мне кажеться что никому не жалко Инуяшу?! Вам на него совсем наплевать!?Какие же вы...

Каэде укоризненно посмотрела на Шиппо, собиравшего толкнуть речь в свою защиту. "Ей надо выговориться."говорили глаза мико.

-Ох...- Кагоме схватилась за голову. - ПРостите меня, не знаю что вдруг нашло...

- Все нормально,дитя. Тебе просто надо до конца восстановиться.

-я... Я пожалуй и правда пойду.-буркнула она и развернувшись, пошагала в обратном направлении,к деревне.

Все вроде было как раньше, и не было. Санго и остальные вели себя как раньше,но в их движениях была какая-то скованность,неуверенность.

Мироку сидел на пороге дома Каэде, и вслушивался в звуки вечера,постепенно переходящего в ночь. Он даже не заметил вошедшую в хижину Кагоме, так был погружен в свои мысли. Санго отчаянно пыталась вспомнить продолжение сказки,которую рассказывала Шиппо,сидящему на коленях.Девушка в школьной форме незаметно села рядом с охотницей,которая закрыв глаза рассказывала сказку. Шиппо,в отличии от нее,заметил приход мико,и хотел было броситься ей на шею,но Кагоме прислонила палец к губам и покачала головой.

-...И тогда демонесса и человек поклялись быть вместе всегда,и в этой жизни,и в следующей. Ночью к человеку явилась фея Судьбы. Она сказала : "Будущее твоей любимой зависит от твоего выбора. Если ты захочешь быть с ней вместе и дальше, она умрет.Ее народ убьет ее,за такой позор.Любовь к человеку.А если ты завтра скажешь ей что вы не будете вместе, она будет жить.Тебе выбирать,Ийашо."...

-Дальше,дальше! - попросил возбужденный кицунэ.-Что он выбрал?

Санго грустно вздохнула, и продолжила:

-...Ийашо конечно же,выбрал второе.На следующий день они разошлись. Но теперь умер сам Ийашо..

-Почему?!?!?! - крикнул возмущенный Шиппо.- Это нечестно!..

-Любовь вообще штука странная. - покачала головой Санго.-Так вот.Ийашоо умер от своей любви к демонессе. Он отчаянно хотел быть с ней,но еще отчаяней хотел что бы она жила.

-Я просил тебя рассказать сказку с хорошим концом...-пискнул малыш лисенок.

-Слушай дальше. Помнишь клятву которую они дали?Быть вместе в этой жизни,и в следующей. Когда Ийашо переродился, Микако все еще была жива. Она была все такой же красивой и элегантной, но в ее сердце поселилась тьма. Она была зла на человека, которого любила. Однажды,Ийашо и Микако встретились,и тогда человек рассказал все демонессе. Она простила его,но они все же не смогли быть вместе. Микако сильно изменилась за это время, она была не такой доброй как раньше. Ийашо пытался найти в ней хоть что-то от прежней девушки-демона,которую любил, но не смог.От бывшей демонессы в ней осталась только внешность. Но и сказать опять,что он уходит,Ийашо не мог. Микако убивала людей,а Ийашо терпел это. Микако пользовалась Ийашо,но он терпел и это. Однажды, когда Ийашо отдыхал у себя дома,раздался в стук дверь.Он открыл и увидел жещину, облаченную в одежды мико. Она сказала ему,что давно наблюдала за ним,и что все знает. И что может ему помочь избавиться от Микако. Ийашо долго колеблелся,но даже неожиданно для себя согласился. Мико дала ему браслет,запечатывающий жизнь демонов,и сказала одеть его на демонессу в ближайшие три дня, пока магия его не исчезла. На второй день,Ийашо решился сделать это. Микако, уверенная что человек просто дарил ей подарок,а не предавал ее, приняла браслет.В вспышке темного света она превратилась в страшную старуху." Спасибо.Я больше не могла так..."сказала перевоплотившаяся Микако и превратилась в пепел. Ийашо долго думал,что имела ввиду демонесса. Но,вскоре забыл это.Спустя недолго времени, человек женился на мико,которая помогла ему,и с концами забыл всё.

-Ы-ы-ы...Плохо все-о...Я ничего не понял.-Шиппо еле удерживался от слез. Ему было ужасно жалко Микако.

-Глупенький...-прошептала Санго.- Суть в том, что за время любовь может превратиться в рабство. Ведь Ийашо любил Микако,а та просто пользовалась им. Возможно, они просто не должны были быть вместе?-последнюю фразу Санго тихо пробурчала себе под нос.

-Кагоме,а тебе понрав...-хотел было спросить кицунэ,но вдруг увидел саму девушку.

Мико сидела подобрав под себя колени и беззвучно плакала.

-Кагоме-чян...- охотница приблизилась к ней.-чТо с тобой?

-Все хорошо... Просто,сказка грустная...-неровно дыша ответила она.

В груди скопился ком,который все еще не хотел исчезать. Он болел, горел, но ни за что не уходил, делая больно Кагоме.

-Все правда хорошо.-заверила она,вытирая мокрое от слез лицо рукавом белой рубашки.

-Шиппо,я думаю тебе пора спать.-сведя брови строго сказала Санго. Да сказала так, что лисенок спустя семь минут заснул мертвым сном, изредка что-то бормоча.

-А куда делся Мироку? - спросила Кагоме.- Он же сидел тут.

-У-у-ух...- у Санго чесались руки.- ОХ, я его!..

-Что,Санго-чян?

-Я случайно проболталась,что сегодня ночью девушки, готовящиеся стать жрицами, проходят церемонию купания. АРРРРР!!

-Но-но-но!-запротестовала мико.-Вдруг у Хоши-сама есть хоть капля совести..?

Спустя несколько секунд Кагоме вздохнула.

-Ладно, пошли на эту речку,отловим этого хентай-хоши...Ни на секунду не забывает о своих помыслах...

. Ладно, увидимся!

-Дзя нэ, Кагоме-чян.-попрощалась ее подруга.

Напишите отзывы,если понравилось на yunalove(сабака ). 


	3. Глава 3 Зеркало,зеркало

Глава 3.Зеркало ,зеркало… 

Я ненавижу тебя. Он отчетливо помнил, как прошептали это её губы, перед выстрелом. Ненавидела, но любила. Агх... Правильно ли он поступил?

Дни подряд он убеждал себя в том, что Кагоме ему нужна только для осколков. Демон внутри него яростно желал камень. Человек же хотел простой любви. Просто люби меня, Кагоме, я даже останусь полудемоном...Для тебя. Демон хотел крови.И иногда он ее получал. Человек же держал себя под контролем. Инуяша всегда стоял на распутье. Им всегда владела то одна часть, то другая. Он редко мог сделать выбор сам. Когда Кагоме сказала что он ей нравится, Инуяша хотел ответить взаимностью. Но вместо этого сказал меркзкое "Кех!"...Он не хотел. Но он и не мог ответить по-другому.А однажды он пошел против себя. Ведь все это временно. Кагоме вернется в свое время когда-нибудь. И заберет с собой Шикон. И они больше не увидятся. И тогда он решил ловить каждый момент когда они могут остатся наедине, наслаждаться ее обществом. В это время Каэде обнаружила,что для перемещений во времени не обязательно иметь Камень Четырех Душ при себе. Тогда-то все пошло на перекосяк.И тогда произошла битва с Нараку,их победа и наконец-то собраный Шикон-но-тама.И тогда же Инуяша пошел на обман,что бы присвоить камень себе. Ты предаешь всех женщин, которых любишь. - с отвращением говорил "человек".-Как ты можешь их защитить от кого-то еще,если элементарно не можешь защитить от себя?

Человек внутри него больше не появлялся. Демон завладевал им. Душа Инуяши стала темной как ночь.

Возможно, он даже был благодарен Кагоме. За то, что она остановила его, и не дала совершить еще большее зло. Но какая-то часть его ненавидела эту девушку. И её,и Кикио. Он хотел ее крови, ее смерти. Демон всегда занимал большую часть его души,в отличии от человека. Но размышлять уже поздно. Все уже совершено. Они оба ненавидели друг друга. И любили. Он предал ее, и она запечатала его. Они оба предали свои чувства. Он не имел права любить ее.

Мироку не было около реки, где происходил ритуал посвящения. Так что Кагоме с Санго тихонько смылись с того места, и в полной озадаченности стали ходить по окрестностям.

-Возможно, мы о нем плохого мнения.-промычала Кагоме.

Санго еле заметно кивнула.

- Где же он может быть?

Санго пожала плечами.

- Да что с тобой?

Кагоме остановилась и взглянула охотнице в глаза.

- Мне тоскливо. Без Инуяши мы...не мы.Ты понимаешь меня как никто другой,ведь да? - спросила шепотом Санго.

-Я...Ну,да,Конечно.

Кагоме чувствовала себя жутко паршиво. Она вновь и вновь винила себя в том, что могла решить все мирным способом. И опять хотелось закричать, просто закричать что бы хоть немного избавиться от своей боли.

Девушка обняла себя за плечи и глубоко вздохнула, не позволяя себе этого. Она сильная. А сильные не показывают своей боли. Просто... Иногда даже сильным нужна помощь...Совсем редко. Редко-редко.

- Мне плохо. - заявила Кагоме.

-у тебя кружится голова?Может, поспешим в деревню?- тут же забеспокоилась заботливая Санго,и взволнованно посмотрела на подругу.

-Нет. Мне плохо тут. - мико прислонила руку к груди. - Я предала Инуяшу, Санго. Я могла решить все мирно. Я предала свои чувства к нему,я не имею права любить его. Черт, да чем я отличаюсь от Кикио? Похоже,что ничем. Разве что я не последовала за ним. Еще одно доказательство, что я не ...

- Хватит, Кагоме-чян!-резко сказала Санго. Затем попыталась смягчить свой тон.- Хватит, пожалуйста. Это же все неправда, ты же знаешь. Мы все еще можем исправить.

-Скажи, Санго, ты не презираешь меня за все это? - с легким отвращением к себе спросила мико.

-Нет. Я не презираю тебя, и не виню. Ты моя подруга, Кагоме-чян.

Кагоме посмотрела на темное небо, постепенно наполняющееся светом звезд.И кивнула.

-Пошли искать Мироку дальше.

Санго тронулась с места. Дальше они шли молча. Почти все это была правда.Кагоме говорила правду. И исправить уже нельзя было ничего. Они обе понимали это. И тут ничего нельзя было сделать.

Становилось все темнее и прохладнее,и подруги уставши от поисков отправились в селение. Каэде,к их огромному удивлению, как и Шиппо, тоже не было.

- Да что тут происходит,ксо? - раздраженно спросила Кагоме.

-Не знаю. Но завтра они нам все-все объяснят. Эй, Кирара!

Огенная кошка выбежала из дома Каэде и ловким прыжком оказалась на руках охотницы.

-Умела бы ты говорить, рассказала бы, куда ушли эти загадочные личности. - буркнула Санго, но все же улыбнулась, посмотрев в умные, и как будто понимающие глаза своей боевой кошки.

-Давай поспим, Санго-чян.

Кагоме поплялась в хижину, освободила свой всевмещающего рюкзак от спального мешка и расстелила его, заодно дав плед Санго.

-Хоши-сама, теперь мы сможем..?

-Хай, Каэде-сама.-кивнул Мироку.- Хорошо что хоть кто-то из нас вспомнил об этом способе. Теперь все зависит от Шиппо.

-Хэй...-Шиппо переминался с ноги на ногу.- Ну... Скажите мне еще раз,четко и ясно что надо делать!Я же всего лишь ребенок!..

-ПФе...-фыркнул Мироку.-Каэде-сама , пожалуйста...

-Уф,хорошо. Объясняю последний раз. Просто примени свою магию иллюзий на это зеркало.А потом на Инуяшу. Больше от тебя ничего не требуется!

-ТАК ПРОСТО? - похлопал своими огромными глазами кицунэ.

-Видимо, кто-то из нас до этого плохо слушал. - вздохнула пожилая мико.-приступай.

Зеркало Иллюзий действительно могло подействовать. Если направить магию на него и на Инуяшу, можно будет увидеть то, что ему сниться. А сниться, по предположению Мироку, при очищающей стреле, то, о чем ты думаешь или мечтаешь...

-Сказано- сделано!- Шиппо приложил листик к зеркало,который тут же растворился. Затем менее уверенно приложил листик на голову Инуяши.

-Нуу-м... Осталось ждать.

Шиппо взял в руки зеркало и его края обволоклись светлым туманом.

-О, Боги...- Каэде приложила рку ко рту.- Это ужасно..!

-Мы не в праве управлять разумом Инуяши.-сдержанным голосом сказал хоши. - Это то, что мы хотели увидеть. НО такого мы ... не ожидали.

-И...Инуяша ублюдок!!!-яростно крикнул кицунэ.

Санго проснулась раньше, чем ее подруга. Слегка разминув мышцы она отправилась на улицу, в повторных поисках друзей. Результат не заставил ее ждать. Шиппо,Каэде и Мироку сидели около невысокого,но старого дерева и возбужденно обсуждали что-то.

-Ои, - окликнула их охотница.-чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

Все нервно переглянулись.

-Мне кажется, она имеет права знать. - таинтсвенно сказала старая мико.

-Ну...Санго,дорогая, мы тут вчера...вообщем..-мялся Мироку.

-Мы можем узнать о чем думает Инуяша!С помощью моего зеркала иллюзий!-выкрикнул на одном дыхании Шиппо.

-О-о.-охотница присела рядом с ними.-и о чем же он думает?

-Эхе-хех...-Мироку почесал за головой.-Мы,конечно,можем сказать,но Кагоме-сама знать об этом не должна.

-Итак?-не скрывая легкого раздражения в голове спросила Санго.

Где-то на заднем плане Каэде подняла ввысь свой взгляд и что-то тихо прошептала.

- А ей не легче самой увидеть,чем нам все это пересказывать?- спросил кицунэ.

Все неуверенно согласились.

Санго было не по себе находится рядом с запечатанным Инуяшей. По позвоночнику то и дело пробегал какой-то холодок,а странно подозрительное чувство заставляло постоянно оглядываться. Остальные же вели себя уже вполне приспособленно, что, впрочем,не удивительно.

-Готово!-сказал Шиппо и отпрыгнул от Инуяши,взяв в руки круглое зеркало.Все тут же собрались рядом с ним...

Пожилая мико и хоши в душе надеялись, что то, чего они увидели вчера, больше не появится.И что вместо ЭТОГО будет что-то светлое,раскаивающееся.

Постепенно зеркало окружил туман,и начали проявлятся чьи-то черты.

-Это душа Инуяши. -сказал Шиппо.-мы видим её,и всё, чего она жаждет.

Санго прищурила глаза что бы получше разглядеть происходящее в зеркале. Каэде покачала головой.

- Мне всё больше кажется,что Кагоме поступила правильно.

- Каэде-сама,вы же знаете, что он ханьо. Мы никогда не сможем узнать то,о чем он думает на самом деле. Он - демон,и он - человек. Это разные личности.

Только годы выдержки не позволили Санго вскрикнуть, увидев то, что происходит в зеркале.

Он убивал Кагоме. Медленно, будто наслаждаясь её болью. Чувствуя каждую частичку ее души, которая постепенно умирала. И самое главное, он не пытался помешать своей демонической части, как раньше. Он больше не сражался с собой.Инуяша смирился.

-Что это? - раздался новый голос.

Все быстро оглянулись и нервно улыбнулись.

-о,привет Кагоме-чян.-сказала Санго.-да так, зеркало...

- Зеркало? - выражение лица мико было крайне удивленным.

-Да. ПРОСТО зеркало,да, Шиппо-чян?

-Намек понят.-в сторону сказал лисёнок и хорошенько встряхнул зеркало. В мгновение все что происходило на нем, исчезло.

- А где вы вчера пропадали,а,Мироку-сама?

-Я,Каэде-сама и Шиппо устанавливали барьер над соседней деревней.

-Хай.Ведь Она близко, так почему бы не помочь?-оживилась Каэде.

-Ну...А что я?Я просто спросила.- Кагоме тщательно пыталась увести свой взгляд от припечатанного Инуяши.

-А зачем ты сюда пришла,дитя? - поинтересовалась мико.

Кагоме неловко улыбнулась,и начала теребить свою юбку. Она всегда так поступала, когда не знала как ответить.

-Я думаю, Кагоме-чян не обязана рассказывать нам все.-выручила Санго подругу.

-Д-да!-быстренько согласилась Кагоме.- ну,я пойду!

- Кагоме-сан, я не могу смотрть на ваши мучения.-тяжко вздохнул Мироку.-Пожалуйста,вернитесь в свое время хотя бы на денек. Ваши родители наверняка уже волнуются.

Родители?Ксо, с этим всем она совсем забыла о них,и школе,и подругах...

-Я подумаю!А можно мне спросить, где моя старая одежда?-спросила она.

-Боюсь,её не восстановить, Кагоме. Твои святые силы прожгли несколько дыр в ней.

-Чикшо. - промычала мико.-Мне точно надо вернуться. Ладно, увидимся!

-Дзя нэ, Кагоме-чян.-попрощалась ее подруга.

Ждю отзывов!yunalove(сабака ).mail.ру


End file.
